Telur Mata Sapi
by tangerine23
Summary: Mark ditinggal makan sahur dengan adik adiknya, namun makan sahur buatan Renjun yang hambar dan bikin seret tetap terasa bumbu cintanya. MARK X RENJUN - kandungan ooc sangat tinggi - MARKREN NCT DREAM


**Telur Mata Sapi Buat Kak Mark**

 ** _dengan bumbu cinta_**

Mark x Renjun

ONESHOOT!

karena sekarang sudah hampir jam 4 dan tinggal Mark yang belum makan sahur, jadilah dia sekarang bengong di dapur sendirian. Masih duduk dikursi dan cuma bisa memandang bekas makan Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, Haechan dan Renjun yang masih numpuk dan belum diberesi, yang parahnya mereka gak meninggalkan sisa makanan buat Hyung nya ini ( _duh sedih amat dikasih makanan sisa :( )_.

Namun gak lama Renjun balik lagi ke dapur, " Loh kak mark baru bangun? udah makan? " Tanya renjun seraya beresin bekas makan nya dan adik adiknya lalu ditaruh ditempat cuci piring.

" Belum.. kenapa gak bangunin kakak sih jun? mana gak disisain makanan lagi " Mark sedikit berdecak kesal, tapi bukan kesal sama renjunnya. Mark menghampiri Renjun dan berdiri disamping laki laki manis yang kini lagi sibuk mencuci piring itu.

" Tadi udah aku bangunin tapi kakak tidur kaya orang mati, tadi chenle jisung juga udah coba bangunin kakak loh " Cerita renjun yang tangannya masih asik menggosok gosok piring, lalu dibilas.

Mark hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi dibelakang renjun, memeluk renjun dari belakang.

" Buatin makanan ya hehe " bisik Mark yang tangan nya mulai erat memeluk perut renjun dan yang di dapat hanya 'hmm' dari pria manis didepannya.

 _hmm_ tandanya iya, jadi mark dengan santai berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Renjun yang sudah selesai dengan acara cuci piringnya kini bingung mau masak apa buat kakak ( _ketemu besar_ ) nya. Di kulkas gak ada sayur atau bahan makanan yang lain. lagian tadi juga renjun cuma masakin mie rebus pake telor buat adik adiknya.

' ahh telor ceplok aja '

berhubung renjun langsung keinget masih ada stok telur dilemari dan renjun gak jago jago banget dalam hal memasak, yaudah akhirnya dia memutuskan buat telor ceplok alias telur mata sapi.

Renjun mengambil dua butir telur di lemari atas yang gak tinggi tinggi banget. dia udah nyalain kompor, siapin teplon, bluben secukupnya, lalu ceplok telurnya. Renjun senyum senyum aja sambil nunggu telurnya agak mateng biar bisa dibalik. gak lupa dia taburin sedikit cinta eh garem maksudnya, biar telor ceploknya gak hambar hambar amat kaya hubungan dia sama mantan.

Gak pake lama, dua telur mata sapi udah siap dipiring walaupun ada gosong gosong dikit ditepian telurnya, tapi ini spesial. soalnya renjun cuma buatin untuk kak mark nya.

" Nasi nya mana? "

itu mark yang udah duduk manis dikursi, tangannya dilipet diatas meja makan sambil mandangin telor ceplok buatan neng injun.

" Oh iya, teh manis juga "

tambah mark sambil tangan nya gatel ngemilin pinggiran telor.

' kenapa jadi di babuin... ' inner renjun.

niatnya nyiapin makanan buat mark pake cinta tapi sekarang malah bikin kesel karena yang diurusin kebanyakan mau nya. tapi renjun gak protes sih, dia langsung aja ngambil piring, dan nyiapin nasi yang hangat dari magiccom lalu di taruh didepan mark yang lagi pasang senyum manis manja.

Terus renjun balik lagi ke dapur buat bikinin teh manis. Dia datengin mark lagi dengan secangkir teh manis.

" Makasih sayang " ucap mark masih dengan senyum manisnya.

" apa? "

" Makasih Renjun.. "

Melihat renjun yang muka nya udah balik lagi jadi manis mark pun memulai makan sahurnya. makan sahur spesialnya, gimana gak spesial, dimasakin renjun, terus disiapin semuanya, ditemenin lagi makannya.

" Suapin bisa kali biar komplit " celetuk Mark setelah menyeruput teh manis buatan renjun.

Renjun nya melotot. " Mandiri. Makan Sendiri " sahut renjun yang buat mark cuma bisa nyendok nasinya sambil cemberut.

Renjun cuma menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil memangku dagu.

" Kak mark udah bagus aku buatin makan sahur, malah cemberut. Lain kali aku biarin aja kali gak makan sahur "

" Dih jahat "

Mark masih melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah tidak berseleranya.

" Gak enak ya kak? "

" Gimana mau enak, nasi putih, telor ceplok. hambar banget dek, seret " celetuk Mark.

' Wah ni orang gak tau makasih banget udah diurusin '

" Kak itu aku buat nya pake cinta loh, masa hambar sih " Renjun dengan nada kesalnya yang terus membuat Mark jadi senyum senyum gaje.

" Tapi nanti cuci mulutnya yang manis ya "

 _berasa di restoran kali ah_ " Kak.. stok buah kan udah abis " lirih renjun yang merasa kakak tampan dihadapannya ini banyak banget permintaannya.

" Bibir kamu dek "

sedetik kemudian kepala Mark kena tampol.

" PUASA KAK! "

Mark cuma ngusap-usap kepalanya yang sebenarnya gak sakit, tampolan renjun kan penuh kasih sayang, _ya gak Mark_ ?

" Udah cepetan makannya itu piringnya mau aku cuci "

Mark hampir keselek dengernya.

' sadis banget calon istri '

\- **e n d -** Maaf guys gaje :v

aku iseng aja karena liat Mark masak telor sendiri dan teplon nya belum panas, rasanya pengen jadi suka relawan buat bikinin telor ceplok buat aa mark :'(


End file.
